


Needy

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, freddy is shit at being a cop, needy freddy, teasing larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: prompt fill from the ask "I love your prompts! I also love needy Freddy~ If you could please write something smutty and fluffy for a needy Freddy, that would be awesome!"
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 54





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from the ask "I love your prompts! I also love needy Freddy~ If you could please write something smutty and fluffy for a needy Freddy, that would be awesome!"

They’d started kissing as soon as larry let freddy in the door, and soon they were on larry’s couch, freddy straddling larry, he noted with interest that there were a bunch of papers strewn across the coffee table next to them, maybe he better actually do his job and see what those were about, but then larry somehow had his hands under freddys shirt, had managed to get his tank shirt untucked and hands in without freddy noticing, the guy was a natural, and feeling his hands sweep across freddys back had him keening and moving his hips, letting larry know how much he wanted it, making larry laugh, “oh you are frisky today huh buddy boy” and all freddy could do was whine in agreement.

Larry lifted freddy to the side and let him fall softly across the couch next to him, freddy still making low noises at the back of his throat, if his mind wasnt clouded with sheer and utter want he’d be embarrassed at the way he behaved around larry, like a horny schoolkid unable to control his crush, but larry seemed to enjoy it so what was the harm? 

(there’s a lot of harm) his mind shrieked at him, but freddy put it aside, the only way he could deal with this, the cognitive dissonance of fucking and loving a criminal he was going to turn in soon, was telling himself to leave all his thoughts and worries outside of white’s apartment, inside here he wasn’t on a job, it was just the two of them (but god, he’d better make sure he didn’t say anything to blow his cover), and it was worryingly easy to do so.

“Larry …” freddy said in a pleading voice when he noticed that larry hadn’t moved from his sitting position, and thrusted his hips up to make his point, god he was so turned on right now, but Larry just said “we’ll play in a while kiddo, I just gotta make a phone call” and freddy made a groan of frustration. “hey, this guy doesn’t enjoy being interrupted at home after six, whereas you’ll be here all night” larry said rubbing freddy’s leg, and then moving his hand up freddy’s spread thigh, and palmed his crotch, pressing gently while freddy moaned. Larry left his hand there, stiff, while freddy rutted into it, there wasnt much friction especially since the zipper of his jeans was in the way but freddy was so aroused he’d take what he could get. Larry lifted his hand and freddy thrust pathetically into nothing, which made larry chuckle n put it over his crotch again. “If you can keep quiet while I make my phone call, I’ll leave it there, ok?” Freddy nodded wide eyed, shoved the sleeve of his jacket into his mouth to show that he was definitely not going to make any noise

Freddy should’ve been paying more attention, maybe he could’ve even figured out the number that Larry was dialing from ear, hell he could’ve tried to figure out what the paperwork Larry was looking at was, some fucking undercover detective he was. But right now the most important thing in the world was silently rubbing into larry’s hand, it was far from enough stimulation to get off, but freddy was so horny his dick was almost entirely hard, he could hear Larry talking, “I talked to Mitch last week, he said this was the second time a shipment’s been a week late … yeah … I’ll ask Tony but I guarantee you he’ll have the same fuckin story”, Larry was moving his hand now, pressing down again n Freddy had to bite his sleeve to keep anything from leaving his mouth. Larry gave a quick glance his way then eyes front again, acting like he was fully engrossed in his conversation, but the movement of his arm said differently. In two seconds, before freddy even realised he did it, he had the button to freddy’s jeans undone and the zip down, and freddy thought dimly that Larry must’ve been a hell of a player when he was younger. Maybe he still was. Larry cupped his dick thru his underwear, freddy was more turned on than he realised, a huge wet patch on the front of his briefs from precum, and he had to stifle his whines again when Larry looked down at it then made eye contact with Freddy with a sly grin.

“… look, we’ll find out who’s been fucking around with the shipments … yeah … alright, you talk to him tomorrow, see what he knows … ok.”

As soon as the phone was back on its handle Freddy scrambled sloppily into Larry’s lap again, “kiss me kiss me fuck me touch me larry please please” gripping his hands onto Larrys shoulder and smashing his mouth into larrys, pressing so their chests were together. When they broke apart Larry cupped his face, “you did so well baby boy” and freddy just moaned in reply, bouncing slightly on Larrys thighs, Larry pulled him in again for a quick kiss then said “bed”.

Freddy had shoved his clothes off as he ran to the bed and then quickly got Larry naked too “Larry please, you’ve made me wait so long, fuck me, please”, he begged. Larry didn’t reply but grabbed the bottle of lube on his bedside table and went in between Freddy’s inner thighs, kissing along them but Freddy huffed “c'mon, please, quickly”. “be patient baby” Larry said but rapidly slicked his fingers and dipped one in. He usually took his time preparing freddy, wanted to make sure his boy was fully stretched and relaxed, but right now the kid was worked up and needy, and if he wanted this bit to be fast, Larry would do it for him. He added a second and a third finger quicker than he usually would, “push back baby, push back a bit then I’ll fuck you” n Freddy obeyed, pushing himself down onto larrys fingers, fucking himself on them for a bit, his legs shook but if he wasn’t stretched enough he didnt show or say anything, so Larry removed them and slicked up his cock, leaned over freddy and pushed home, Freddy sighing with relief at finally getting what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
